


Nasze własne niebo

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, M/M, Scorbus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Jesteś jak ptak, który nie wiedział, że umie latać.





	Nasze własne niebo

Dosiadam miotły i podnoszę wzrok.

Przez chwilę przyglądasz mi się niepewnie, a potem powtarzasz moje ruchy. Mam przelotne wrażenie, że po raz kolejny spytasz, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł. Odpowiedziałbym tak samo jak przy ostatnich siedemnastu razach; ale chyba już się nauczyłeś, bo kiwasz głową. To znak, że jest w porządku.

Bez słowa odbijam się od ziemi, nie zbyt mocno: tyle, by swobodnie się wznieść.

Zerkam na ciebie, zawisnąwszy parę stóp nad ziemią. Zieleń twoich bystrych oczu chowa się pod twoimi powiekami, gdy je mrużysz (korzystnie, że niebo to dziś puchata, szara kołderka). Znajomy grymas zniechęcenia rozkwita na twojej twarzy.

— Dawaj, Al! Nie ma się czego bać. Po prostu się odbij i nie puszczaj miotły.

Przewracasz oczami. Wbrew sytuacji, chichoczę pod nosem; twoje "jakbym w ogóle miał zamiar cokolwiek puszczać" nie potrzebuje werbalizacji.

Wzrok mam na całej twojej postaci; tylko przez chwilę zamiera na twoich dłoniach, niemal białych bo ściskasz trzon jakby miał moc, by ochronić cię przed całym złem świata.

Jestem przy tobie, gdy wreszcie opuszczasz twardy grunt. Asystuję ci swoją obecnością, licząc, że to działa.

Wierzę w ciebie, mimo że sam w siebie nie wierzysz. Ale tym razem, Al, ja tutaj nie wystarczę.

Wiem, że o tym wiesz.

Zawisasz w powietrzu; jesteśmy z dwie stopy nad ziemią.

Uśmiecham się, ale nie widzisz tego; usilnie wbijasz wzrok w odległy punkt na boisku.

— Dobra, a teraz spróbuj się rozluźnić. To ma być frajda, nie tortura.

Na chwilę zdejmujesz wzrok z ziemi, i gdy przenosisz go na mnie, wiem, że miałbyś niewielkie opory przed miotnięciem we mnie jakimś wymyślnym urokiem.

Szlag, szczęście, że trochę jednak dla ciebie znaczę.

— Wyobraź sobie, że nie każdy musi kochać udawanie ptaka. I notka na marginesie: staram się.

To ostatnie dostarczasz przez zaciśnięte zęby, i choć ci wierzę, nie mogę się powstrzymać:

— Ale źle to robisz. Wiesz w ogóle, co to znaczy "rozluźnić się"?

Znów posyłasz ku mnie pioruny.

— Dobra, dobra, żartowałem. Działaj jak umiesz — uspokajam cię lekkim głosem, a gdy wyraźnie odpuszczasz napięcie, daję ci znać: — Dobrze ci idzie.

Wypuszczasz głęboki wdech, który daje początek seryjce równych oddechów. Obserwuję, jak się skupiasz. Twoje włosy nie są zbyt długie, ale tańczą niesfornie na okazjonalnych podmuchach wiatru. Śledzę wzrokiem pojedyncze kosmyki. Część siedzi przytulnie za kołnierzem twojego zielonego swetra.

— No dobra. Co teraz?

Spotykam twoje oczy, gdy patrzysz na mnie wyczekująco. Twój głos jest spokojny i miękki, zupełnie jak każde twoje "dobranoc" nim zasnę.

Przez chwilę jestem ciekaw, o czym myślałeś.

Pochylam się minimalnie ku trzonowi miotły, poprawiając rozluźniony chwyt.

— Polatamy trochę. Gotowy na rundkę? — Obrzucam wzrokiem boisko, uzupełniając pytanie.

Twoja dolna warga znika między zębami, gdy lustrujesz trasę. Wzdychasz krótko.

— Bardziej już chyba nie będę — mruczysz; brzmisz mniej pewnie.

— Po prostu trzymaj się mnie. Bok przy boku, okay? Będziemy lecieli powoli. Jak by coś nie grało, natychmiast informuj. Jedno okrążenie; na razie wystarczy.

Kiwasz głową.

Uśmiecham się do ciebie, jakby to było zaklęcie na przegnanie lęków; ku mojej radości, odwzajemniasz gest w pełni.

Serce mi przyspiesza: oto kolejna pasja, którą mogę się z tobą podzielić. Chociaż troszeczkę. Chcę cię przytulić całym sobą, ale to musi poczekać. Hmm, niestety.

Upewniam się, że twoja pozycja jest dobra. A potem startuję.

Jesteś tuż przy mnie, nie za blisko, ani za daleko.

Lekkość czaruje każdą moją komórkę, wiatr muska skórę i przeczesuje włosy. Ziemia, pod nami, przechowuje ciężkie kamienie; w powietrzu jest tylko duch.

Czuję cię tuż obok, jak płyniesz przez przestrzeń wraz ze mną. Twoje głębokie oddechy grają subtelną melodię, gdy cząsteczki tlenu spotykają moje ciało. Przymykam oczy w rozkoszy, uśmiech rozpływa się na moich ustach. Są zimne; zwilżam je językiem.

Euforia szarpie nerwy, tkanki; mam ochotę wzbić się w górę, wysoko, ponad ziemię, w chmury, i gnać jak głodny jastrząb ku swojej zdobyczy.

Moją jest wolność.

Ale... nie zostawię cię. Ufasz mi, pewnie bardziej niż sobie. Jestem przy tobie. Jestem i będę.

Zerkam na ciebie. Jakby przepłynął pomiędzy nami sygnał – niewidzialna strużka energii – robisz to samo. Szeroki uśmiech pojawia się znikąd; twoje oczy błyszczą. Jesteś piękny.

— Szybciej! — Śmiejesz się, a gdy marszczę brwi w zapytaniu, przytakujesz ze stanowczością, jakiej prędzej spodziewałbym się na sugestię, by wrócić na ziemię.

Kąciki moich ust wędrują ku górze i kieruję wzrok przed siebie, przyspieszając. Czekałeś, bym to zrobił.

— Genialnie! — wołasz, i mimo zachwytu w twoim tonie, słyszę, że to wciąż za mało.

Sprawdzam twoją postawę, twój chwyt, by upewnić się, że się nie zapomniałeś; a gdy przez chwilę skupiam się na twojej twarzy, serce podskakuje mi w żebrach, bo już nie jesteś spięty. Teraz z nową fascynacją oglądasz świat. Wyglądasz, jakbyś właśnie odkrył jedną ze swoich tajemnic.

To cudowny widok.

***

Ostatecznie było sześć rund. Niewiele szybszych.

Jesteśmy znów na ziemi, miotły w rękach, spocone twarze. Twoja bo mimo pierwotnych uprzedzeń nie bałeś się spróbować kilku banalnych akrobacji, moja bo bałem się, że skończysz ze złamaną kością co najmniej.

 _Dzięki_ niech będą Potterowskim genom... (i: _przeklęte!_ – bo najwyraźniej nie chciało im się wcześniej ujawnić).

— Woohoo! w tym momencie kocham życie... — wzdychasz, przeciągając się. Uwielbiam ten widok.

A potem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, zagarniasz mnie w ramiona i chyba słyszę trzeszczenie kilku moich żeber, gdy ściskasz mnie w euforycznej namiętności.

— Jesteś najlepszy — dyszysz, i jest mi prawdopodobnie tak dobrze jak nigdy wcześniej.

Gdy udaje mi się wyswobodzić ręce, odwzajemniam uścisk, przesuwam dłonie po twoich plecach, i kocham emanujące od ciebie gorąco.

— Cieszę się — mruczę, zamykając oczy, chowając twarz w twoich włosach. Pachniesz październikiem, sobą i tym czymś ciepłym i bogatym, co posyła elektryczność przez mój kręgosłup.

Wzdycham, czując się jak w niebie.

To tak bardzo lepsze niż wiatr, wysokości i podniebne podróże. _Za nic_ bym tego nie oddał.

— Ja też się cieszę — szepczesz. — Że cię posłuchałem.

***

— Myślisz, że mógłbym mieć to coś? Wiesz, do Quidditcha.

Podnoszę się z kolan, odłożywszy swojego ukochanego Nimbusa w bezpieczne miejsce, pod łóżkiem, i przyglądam ci się przez parę sekund, myśląc. 

— Nic nie jest wykluczone. Ale bez pochopności. Potrafisz być niebezpieczny, gdy się zapędzisz.

Sprężyny jęczą cicho pod miękkim materacem, gdy opadam lekko na miejsce obok ciebie. Odchylam się do tyłu, podpierając rękoma. 

— Mimo wszystko, przyjmę to jako komplement — oznajmiasz z nonszalancją w głosie.

— Ale i tak poszło ci świetnie. Serio. Kto by się spodziewał, nie? Z tą całą twoją traumą. — Szturcham twoje kolano swoim.

— Ej, żadna trauma — obruszasz się, zwracając gest. — Po prostu nigdy mi nie wychodziło. 

— Bo nigdy nie próbowałeś. — Odchylam głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy. — Poza tym jednym razem na pierwszym roku. 

Prychasz. 

— Zniechęcać się rzecz ludzka. C'nie? 

Wszystkie moje mięśnie spinają się w ułamku sekundy, gdy dźgasz mnie palcem w bok. 

— Hej! — Odtrącam twoją dłoń, nim spróbujesz powtórzyć ruch. Wzruszasz ramionami z niewinną miną. — Hmm, a wydawało mi się, że miałeś być _taki uparty_ , huh? 

Nutka szyderstwa wkrada się w mój uśmiech, na co mrużysz powieki w chłodnym znudzeniu. 

— Ale wiesz, że to nie musi być all the way — odparowujesz, obejmując mnie lewym ramieniem pod żebrami. Prawe wędruje analogiczną drogą, gdy w oka mgnieniu siadasz okrakiem na moich udach. 

W jednym momencie robi mi się gorąco i wszystko we mnie zamiera.

A potem przylegasz do mnie, ściskając z całej siły, i mam nieodparte wrażenie, że chcesz mnie udusić.

— Al, co—oh! No co ty, przestań! — ledwie udaje mi się wydusić, gdy ściskasz mnie jeszcze mocniej. Szlag, że też w ogóle potrafisz.

Opadam na łóżko, ty razem ze mną, bo wcześniej podpierające mnie ręce teraz walczą z twoimi, gdy bawisz się w udawanie diabelskich sideł. 

Kładziesz się na mnie, twoja głowa obok mojej, kolanami ściskasz moje biodra, i niemal nie mogę się ruszyć. 

— Ciii... Leż spokojnie, Scorp — nucisz, prosto w moje ucho. — Niegrzeczni chłopcy nie dostają prezentów.

Po tym mam ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem. I nie potrafię się powstrzymać. Ledwo mogę oddychać, co nie pomaga, ale dziwne dźwięki, które z przymrużeniem oka można by zaliczyć do śmiechu, znajdują ujście z mojego gardła.

Ciasność wokół moich żeber się luzuje; chyba cię tym zaraziłem: słyszę twój dyskretny śmiech.

Po minucie znów jest cicho i spokojnie. Leżę, oddychając głęboko, przygnieciony tobą, gapiąc się w szmaragdowy baldachim; obraz zamazują mi łzy. Ocieram je palcami.

Słyszę, jak wzdychasz. 

— Przestałbyś na mnie dyszeć, co? 

Zaraz gdy prośba opuszcza moje usta, głębokie ziewnięcie otwiera je szeroko. 

— Przeszkadza ci to? 

Nie bardzo. 

— Nieważne.

Na to wtulasz się we mnie i dosłownie czuję twój uśmiech, gdy twoje usta stykają się ze skórą na mojej szyi.

Wzdycham, niezupełnie rozpoznając uczucia, które we mnie w tym momencie żyją. 

Jakby kierowany rozkazem, podnoszę dłoń i zanurzam ją w twoich włosach. Czuję ciepło i miękkość. Wszędzie. Jest tak ciepło i miękko...

Kolejne ziewnięcie, tym razem słabsze, wymyka się ze mnie. 

Zamykam oczy. Moje palce suną leniwie przez gąszcz czarnych kosmyków na twojej głowie. 

Miło by było tak zasnąć...

— Pot czasem jest sexy, ale prysznic to dobra rzecz. — Twój ciężar i ciepło opuszczają moje ciało, gdy podnosisz się i zawisasz nade mną, wsparty na rękach po obu stronach mojej głowy. Wpatrujesz się we mnie z nutką wyczekiwania. 

Mrugam śpiąco. 

— Mhm... — mruczę, sygnalizując, że dotarło, aczkolwiek niechętnie dopuszczając do siebie świadomość, że przed snem trzeba jeszcze zrobić parę rzeczy. — Ta, dobra. Złaź. — Klepię cię po udzie. 

Posłusznie opuszczasz łóżko. 

Przeciągasz się jak kot, gdy w akompaniamencie kolejnego ziewnięcia drepczę do swojego własnego łóżka, by wyjąć spod poduszki piżamę. 

Nim robię krok ku łazience, stajesz za mną, niemal do mnie przylegając, gdy twoje ręce obejmują mój tors. 

— Zmęczony? — Kładziesz głowę na moim ramieniu, ocierając nos o mój policzek. — Jeszcze tam zaśniesz i się utopisz. — Słyszę uśmiech w twoim głosie. — Może ci pomogę?

Rozbawienie na twoją sugestię daje o sobie znać w postaci cichego parsknięcia, choć mogłoby się przemieszać z czymś jeszcze innym, gdy przesuwasz dłonią po mojej klatce piersiowej. Przechylam ciało, bezmyślnie, łaknąc twojego dotyku.

— Szlachetnyś, ale obaw nie miej żadnych; obiecuję, wrócę żywy.

Tym razem to ty chichoczesz, na moją teatralną odpowiedź. 

Twój ciepły oddech tańczy przez kilka słodkich chwil na mojej szyi, a potem wilgotność spotyka moją skórę i krótki dreszcz wstrząsa mną, gdy składasz czuły pocałunek tuż pod moim uchem.

Wzdycham cicho, pragnąc natychmiast wrócić do łóżka. Z tobą.

— Później będzie więcej — szepczesz kusząco, wypuszczając mnie z objęć, obdarzając po drodze klapsem w pośladek.

Otwieram oczy i obracam się, ciekaw twojej miny. Przygryzasz wargę z figlarnym uśmiechem. 

Kręcę głową, prawie nie mogąc się nadziwić, co potrafisz mi zrobić. 

— Zachęcaj mnie tak za każdym razem... — przerywam sugestywnie, pozwalając ci dopisać sobie resztę zdania.

Figlarny uśmiech przeradza się w pełen wyszczerz. Rzadko kiedy widuję cię tak zadowolonym.

— Da się zrobić. 

Salutuję ci, kierując się w końcu ku łazience. 

Zimno na początek byłoby nie najgorsze...

**Author's Note:**

> Niech to licho. Wiedziałam, że jak napiszę to po drugiej trójgwiazdce, to mi się klimat spaprze. Eh. To wyszło jak zejście na ziemię po pierwszych dwóch kawałkach.  
> No cóż.  
> Taki se kolejny spontan, który w luźnym zamierzeniu miał pójść nieco inaczej, ale... poszedł tak.  
> Komentarze i kudosy = troszkę ciepła w moim sercu i tęcza na moim niebie przez tydzień i tak dalej (chyba że by akurat było niemiło w komentarzu. Ale i takie możecie zapodawać – o szczerość w końcu chodzi, a nie o słodzenie).


End file.
